


Avoiding Chances

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Maes was getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoiding Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2005.

Roy gave Maes a weak grin, trying to look happy for his friend. “You’re going to get married? You sure about that? I mean, there’s plenty you never experienced yet. You’re too young to do that _now_.”

“You make it sound like I’m going off to the executioner! I never did understand why you avoided talking to Gracia, you do so well with the other ladies.” He peered over his glasses at him with a speculative look, green gold eyes trying to pin him down. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“You know I’d tell you if I had anything important to share.” 

“Well, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you had a crush on her.” 

“What? No! Of course not!” There was only a brief pause before Roy regained himself enough to continue. “Ha! If I had you would never have stood a chance.” 

His ever-observant friend didn’t miss the lapse. “Then what is it Roy?”

“Maybe I think you’re just too good for marriage.” 

“Or maybe you’re just worried you wouldn’t be good enough.”

“Don’t delude yourself, I just haven’t found a woman good enough for me.”

“You keep on telling yourself that. So, you’ll be my best man, won’t you?”

Roy wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or to cringe from the question. “Of course.”

The conversation veered into other topics after that, but was not forgotten. 

When the wedding rolled around a few months later, Roy wasn’t there to give in to the temptation to protest the wedding. He’d been stationed out in the field to the south on a classified mission. Just as he’d requested. The only flaw was that Maes was well aware he’d asked.


End file.
